A plurality of features, in the form of units connected to bus systems and/or software-based solutions, are known for enhancing the availability and security of bus systems in modern motor vehicles. The goal of these solutions is on the one hand to ensure communication between the network elements, and on the other hand to maintain the functionality of the network elements.
German Published Patent Appln. No. 10 2011 077 409 discloses a connection node for a communication network, which node is provided for connecting a network element and for connecting to the communication network. The connection node is embodied to read and/or modify and/or inhibit data exchanged between the communication network and the network element. The connection node is embodied, in particular, physically and/or electrically independently of the communication network and of the network element.